This invention is for a hand tool for use with refrigeration equipment. The tool is designed for use with the valve which controls the flow of refrigerant in the refrigeration equipment.
The valve is not connected to a base or a supporting platform as such. The valve connects with two pipes and is suspended by these two pipes or is held in position by these two pipes.
In the process of connecting the valve to the two pipes or in adjusting the valve it is possible to damage the two pipes. Again, the valve is positioned by the two pipes and is not attached to a base or a platform.
The valve comprises a housing and has two connectors for connecting with the two pipes and also has a hexagonal cap. If one of the connectors or the cap is moved or rotated, without bracing the valve, there can be considerable damage to the pipes.
We work with and repair refrigeration equipment. As a result we, frequently, encounter a problem with refrigeration equipment. In our work with refrigeration equipment we remove the hexagonal cap to adjust the valve to a desired setting or we have to replace a defective valve. Over a period of time we have learned to hold the valve with one hand and to adjust the valve with the other hand or to rotate the connectors with the other hand. For example, we can use a screwdriver or a pair of pliers, or a visegrip to wedge between parts of the valve to hold the valve while rotating the connectors or while rotating the hexagonal cap. This is difficult to do but because of the lack of a better tool we have learned to use a screwdriver oro pliers or a visegrip.